The present invention relates to an air compressor that mounts onto a lifting jack and thus becomes part of the lifting jack creating a single product in its entirety.
Conventional Air Compressors that are in the market today are normally self-contained units, with the mechanism usually inside an outer case with a carry handle. The conventional 12-volt compressors come with the standard accoutrements such as cigarette lighter plugs, air line/connectors, air pressure indicators, etc. Thus it is a single unit that is stored and utilized and a stand-alone product. At the same time commercial lifting jacks are store and utilized as a stand-alone product. Both products are distributed through the same channels and used by the same type of consumers.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an air compressor that mounts right onto the jack by the use, in this example, of a reverse xe2x80x9cuxe2x80x9d shape structure built into the housing of the compressor, which allows the compressor to straddle the jack side frames. Therefore the air compressor becomes an integral element of and part of the jack, both for storage and in use.
As there are different designs of jack side plates and compressors this summary does not include all the variations of this basic concept of the union of the compressor to the jack into a single unit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an air compressor capable of mounting onto the jack, and becoming a single unit, by adding one or more clamping devices to steady and clamp the air compressor onto the side frames of the lifting jack.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a contour inside the top face reversed xe2x80x9cuxe2x80x9d shape structure of the compressor housing to allow the air compressor to match the shape or contour of the side frames of the lifting jack, thus allowing the compressor to sit in or be clamped in a horizontal inclination.
A yet further object of the present invention is to have receiving chambers in the compressor housing side with built-in covers that allow quick disconnects and storage for the power wire and the air hose of the air compressor.
There are further variations in the object of this present invention which will become apparent from the following detailed description when studied in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.